Spiegellande
by Harlow88
Summary: Snape wird wieder erweckt und kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück, unerkannt von den Kindern Harrys. Er und seine Begleitung sind auf der Suche nach etwas, das - wieder einmal - die Zaubererwelt zerstören könnte. SS/LP jr. AP/SM (Nach langer Pause wieder da. Hatte die Story irgendwie vergessen...helft mir, dass das nicht wieder passiert. ;) )
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Es war keine Vollmondnacht. Sie war weder sternenklar, noch so pechschwarz, dass man die Hand vor Augen nicht gesehen hätte. Tatsächlich war sie furchtbar unromantisch, ohne jede Dramatik – so vollkommen langweilig, dass sie wohl jedem höheren Anlass unangemessen war.

Ein Mädchen stand auf dem Friedhof von Little Witting und sah mit einem ironischen Grinsen zum Himmel empor, die Hände in den Taschen des altmodischen Kleides vergraben, das sie trug. Vor ihr brannten zwei Windlichter auf einem Grab, um für besseres Licht zu sorgen.

Der Wind schien seltsam in jener Nacht – verspielt beinahe. Er fuhr in die Lichter hinein, brachte sie zum flackern. Ihr Schein strich über den Grabstein, über die darin eingegrabenen Buchstaben.

_Severus Tobias Snape_

Dem Mädchen wurden die schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht gepustet, dann verzog sich der Wind und brachte das Laubwerk der nahen Bäume zum rascheln. Es war die Nacht der Geister... Halloween und dafür erstaunlich mild.

Ein Schauder durchlief das Mädchen und ließ sie wieder nach unten blicken, auf die Erde. Es schien Bewegung in den Friedhof zu kommen. Kleine Erdklümpchen bewegten sich zur Seite, kullerten davon. Die Erde an sich begann sich zu Bewegung, etwas drang von unten hervor. Eine Hand bohrte sich durch die Erde. Dünne Finger, die nach Luft griffen, voller Schürfwunden und Kratzer.

Das Mädchen lächelte, trat einen Schritt vor und griff nach der Hand und dem dürren Arm daran, zog daran.

Nach und nach kam eine Gestalt ans Licht. Als der Kopf durch brach, riss der Junge, der sich dort aus seinem eigenen Grab bohrte, den Mund auf, inhalierte die Nachtluft mit einem beißenden, kratzenden Geräusch. Er spuckte Erde aus, stemmte sich gegen den Boden und zog sich dann ganz aus dem Grab hervor. Alles an ihm bebte, keuchte, während er sich auf den Boden fallen ließ, einfach nur atmete.

Das Mädchen ließ ihn erst atmen, dann trat sie näher an ihn heran und wischte ihm mit beiden Händen über die Augen, sodass er etwas sehen konnte.

Das Keuchen nahm zu, der Junge erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment, dann blinzelte er und sah zu dem Mädchen empor.

„Miss Imogen." Seine Stimme klang rau und noch einmal spuckte er Erde. Er fasste sich mit einer Hand an den Hals und schloss die Augen. „Ich muss sagen, das ist eine...Überraschung."

„So kann man es natürlich ausdrücken." Sie lachte leise, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und sah dann empor zu den paar Sternen, die hinter Wolkenfetzen hervor blitzten. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Sev."

„Es hätte mich auch sehr verwundert, wenn Sie mich nur erweckt hätten, um Smalltalk zu betreiben."

„Immer noch der Alte, wie ich sehe. Die Zeit konnte dir wirklich nichts anhaben."

„Schwerlich – im Tod entwickelt man sich selten weiter."

Snape drehte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete den Grabstein. Man sah ein Schaudern durch seinen Körper laufen. „Merlin..."

„Unheimlich, hm?" Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Achseln. Das Lächeln lag immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht. „Natürlich bist du der erste, den man zurück geholt hast, was dir helfen könnte, ein Buch zu schreiben. Nicht, dass ich diese Tatsache verstehe – es ist so furchtbar einfach."

„Für euch, Miss Imogen." Snape hustete noch einmal, rappelte sich dann langsam auf, bewegte die Glieder langsam und methodisch. Seine Stirn runzelte sich und er betrachtete die Hände, die er vor seine Augen hielt. „Ich fühle mich anders."

„Das hat seine Gründe, Sev." Sie lachte leise, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Ihr Kopf legte sich schräg und etwas blitzte in den Augen auf. Es war ein Schimmer, ein Licht, das durch die Nacht glitt und ihr etwas seltsames unmenschliches gab. „Möchtest du wissen, welche?"

Kapitel Eins: Godric's Hollow

Es war still geworden, seit die Kinder alle in Hogwarts waren. Harry sah von seinem Buch auf und ließ seinen Blick über die Regale streichen. Er sah die Quidditschbücher von James – vollkommen unordentlich überall verteilt. Weder Harry noch Ginny hatten sie angerührt, es so gelassen, als ob James jederzeit wieder kommen würde. Doch gerade dies würde er nun wohl nicht tun – nicht einmal zu Weinachten würde er kommen. Seit einem halben Jahr war er aus Hogwarts draußen und nun ein Jahr lang unterwegs, alle möglichen magischen Orte auf der ganzen Welt ab zu klappern. Er schrieb natürlich regelmäßig, aber im Moment war es ihm am Wichtigsten, die Welt kennen zu lernen und sich auf seine Ausbildung vor zu bereiten. Magischer Diplomat oder etwas in der Art. Harry fand es erschreckend, dass sie bald gemeinsam zur Arbeit gehen würden. Er und sein Ältester.

Merlin, wie alt er geworden war....

Der Mann stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand und schmunzelte über sich selbst. Das war nun wirklich kein Grund, sich irgendwie seltsam zu fühlen. Die Menschen wurden nun einmal älter, aber....sein Sohn war nun erwachsen und bereiste die Welt. Albus würde auch dieses Jahr seinen Abschluss machen...es war ein schmerzvoller Gedanke. Noch drei Jahre, dann wäre auch Lily mit allem durch. Was sollten er und Ginny dann mit ihrer Zeit anfangen? Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Er hatte sich so daran gewöhnt ein Vater zu sein, dass ihm bereits während der Schulzeit alles unnatürlich und leer vorkam. Vielleicht würde er doch noch Nevilles Angebot annehmen und Lehrer für VgddK werden. Dann hätte er wieder Kinder um sich. Wäre ein Professor....ja, vielleicht wäre das nicht das schlechteste.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Harry blinzelte, setzte sich die Brille auf die Nase und blickte dann auf die magische Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Sein erster Blick glitt zu dem Zeiger von James. Mittagessen.

Die Zeiger von den Menschen, die auf dieser Seite des Amazonas lebten, waren alle auf 'mitten in Nacht – eindeutige Schlafenszeit!'. Er runzelte die Stirn, legte das Buch zur Seite und stand auf.

Wer würde ihn um diese Zeit aufsuchen? Mitglieder des Ordens vielleicht, wenn es wirkliche Probleme gab.

Er kratzte sich an seinem Arm. Es war, als hätte er immer noch die Wunde von jenem Abend vor drei Wochen dort. Natürlich hatte er sie geheilt, aber der Übergriff hielt ihn nachts immer noch wach, darüber wundernd, wie er sich selbst so hatte vergessen können. Es lag daran, dass es so lange keine wirkliche Gefahr mehr gegeben hatte und er hatte nicht erwartet, sie innerhalb eines Mädchens zu finden, die nicht viel älter als seine eigene Tochter war.

Noch immer wusste er nicht, wohin das Mädchen damals verschwunden war – und was sie damit beabsichtigt hatte, ihn mit einem Messer an zu greifen.

Harry seufzte leise und öffnete die Tür. Vielleicht hätte er es damals jemandem erzählen sollen, aber es erschien ihm selbst so unwirklich. Das Mädchen hatte etwas an sich gehabt, das sie ihm im Nachhinein wie eine Illusion erscheinen ließ. Und er hatte gewusst, wie im Ministerium geredet werden würde: Harry Potter konnte nicht damit leben, dass es keine Gefahr mehr gab. Nun dachte er sich kleine Mädchen aus, die ihn mit Messern verfolgten.

Und mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Tür standen.

Harry sah in das von schwarzen Locken umrahmte Gesicht und griff an seine Seite, um den Zauberstab heraus zu ziehen und auf sie gerichtet zu halten.

Das Mädchen lächelte ihn weiterhin an, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt. Sie trug dasselbe Kleid wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung: dunkelbrauner Tweedstoff mit Taschen an der Vorderseite und großen Knöpfen; darunter eine Bluse und Strumpfhosen. Es war ein Outfit, das darauf ausgelegt war, sie süß wirken zu lassen. Der Effekt endete, wenn sie einem ein Messer in den Arm rammte.

In ihren Augen blitzte etwas und Harry erinnerte sich wieder an ihre letzte Begegnung, an jedes Wort, das gewechselt worden war. Das merkwürdige Selbstbewusstsein bei den Spinnereien, die sie vorgetragen hatte, hatte ihn damals schon zutiefst verwirrt, aus der Bahn geworfen und nun stand sie da und sah ihn mit demselben Selbstbewusstsein an – der Erkenntnis, dass er ihr nichts tun würde, vollkommen egal, wie ihr letztes Zusammenkommen verlaufen war.

„Sag mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dich nicht auf der Stelle ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen sollte."

„Weil ich Gryffindor dann Punkte abziehen müsste, Mr. Potter. Sehr viele Punkte."

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Hakennase, über und über mit Erde und Dreck bedeckt, trat an dem Mädchen vorbei und betrat dann das Haus, sich mit einem eindeutigen schnarrenden Lachen umsehend. „Wirklich gemütlich, Potter. Habe nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet."

Harry starrte dem Jungen nach, der Dreckspuren auf seinem Boden hinter ließ und sich mit dieser typischen, snapeschen Arroganz umsah. Er sah...so unglaublich echt aus. Bewegte sich wie er, sprach wie er, sah aus wie er....allerdings war er unglaublich _jung_.

„Du sagtest, ich sollte einen Bürgen besorgen und da hast du ihn. Können wir nun reden, Har' oder muss ich noch jemanden zurück holen?" Das Mädchen grinste ihn wieder auf diese ganz typische Art an, dann trat sie um ihn herum und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, auf der Harry bis eben noch gesessen hatte.

„Das ist unmöglich." Harry fasste sich wieder und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Er war wütend, so wütend wie er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Was erlaubte sich dieses Mädchen? Merlin, ihre fantastischen Geschichten waren eine Sache, aber dass sie ihn angriff und nun mit seiner Vergangenheit spielte, das war zuviel. „Noch nie wurde jemand zurück geholt. Snape war kein fünfzehnjähriger, als er gestorben ist. Und du wirst noch die jüngste Gefangene in ganz Askaban, wenn du nicht sofort mit diesem"

„Sie sieht aus wie Lily." Die Stimme von Snape unterbrach ihn wieder, schaffte es, ihn mit dieser Ähnlichkeit aus dem Takt zu bringen und nun mit der Trauer, die darin lag, immer noch frisch wirkte. „Außer die Augen natürlich. Der Junge hat sie." Der Junge – der nicht Snape war, wie Harry sich wieder sagte – hielt ein magisches Bild der Familie hoch und stellte es dann wieder auf einen Nachttisch. „Es fühlt sich nicht an, als wäre so viel Zeit vergangen. So viel...Geschichte, die ich verpasst habe. Ich nehme an, von dem älteren Jungen ist noch Kleidung oben? Es war nicht meine Absicht noch länger vollkommen unbekleidet durch die Gegend zu laufen."

Er sah mit großen Augen zu, wie Snape – der falsche Snape – einen Zauberstab hob. Er sagte nichts, aber auch der richtige Snape war in der Lage gewesen, wortlos zu zaubern. Innerhalb von Augenblicken war er sauber, wie blank geschrubbt und vollkommen nackt, wie bei der Geburt. Harry konnte seinen Arm sehen – dort wo beim richtigen Snape das dunkle Mal gewesen war, war bei diesem Junge eine große rosige, vernarbte Stelle. Mit einem weiteren Flick des Zauberstabes konnte Harry ein Geräusch von oben hören und dann kamen alte Sachen von James die Treppe hinunter geflogen. Muggelkleidung. Eine Stoffhose und ein Hemd. Der Junge begann sich an zu ziehen, ohne weiter auf Harry oder das Mädchen zu achten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann wieder das Mädchen an, das ihn mit einem leichten Schmunzeln ansah. Sie wirkte amüsiert und entspannt. „Du kannst nicht annehmen, dass IRGENDJEMAND dir das abnimmt! Was bist du? Vollkommen verrückt?"

„Sie haben Sie weder aus dem Haus geworfen, noch sie mit einer Körperklemme belegt, Mr. Potter." Der Junge hatte sich fertig angezogen und betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel. Seine Hand fuhr über die eigenen Gesichtszüge, über die Hakennase und das viel zu spitze Kinn. „Ein seltsames Verhalten für jemanden mit ihrer Geschichte. Ich denke, das könnte daran liegen, dass Sie – trotz der Tatsache, dass Sie jahrelang versucht haben, mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen – eigentlich ein recht fähiger Zauberer sind und vor allen Dingen jemand, mit einem gewissen Gespür. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach die Familienähnlichkeit. Erinnert Sie Sie an jemanden, Potter?"

Harry ließ den Zauberstab immer noch nicht sinken, aber sein Blick huschte zwischen dem Snape-Jungen und dem Mädchen hin und her. Und dann...

Er ließ den Stab sinken, starrte Imogen an, während seine eigenen Augen größer wurden. Ja, da war etwas... Warum war es ihm bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen? Das war der Grund, aus dem er sich so seltsam verhielt, aus dem er das Mädchen noch nicht einmal ansatzweise angegriffen hatte, nicht einmal, als sie ihn mit diesem Messer attackiert hatte.

Harry ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen, plötzlich müde und sich eine Hand über die Augen legend. Vielleicht schlief er noch, war auf der Couch zusammen gesackt und träumte nun davon, von den Geistern der Vergangenheit eingeholt zu werden.

„Sirius." Das Wort klang hohl und ohne jedes Gefühl. Wie viel Zeit verstrich wusste Harry nicht zu sagen. Er saß einfach nur dort und wartete darauf, dass diese Gespenster verschwanden, ihn in Ruhe sein Leben leben ließen, das gerade so angenehm geworden war.

Irgendwann schien es dem Mädchen langweilig zu werden. „Sirius war ein Black, nicht wahr?"

„DER Black.", spezifizierte Snape. Seine Stimme klang genauso, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte, sobald es um Sirius ging. „Einer der berüchtigten Gryffindorschen Herumtreiber, bester Freund von James Potter und der Pate von diesem speziellen Exemplar hier. Potter, wenn Sie vorhaben, schlafen zu gehen, wäre es nur höflich, wenn Sie zuvor auf Miss Imogens Wünsche eingehen würden, welcher Art auch immer diese sein mögen."

Harry lachte leise in sich hinein. Die ganze Situation war so furchtbar abstrus. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und blinzelte zu Snape hinüber. War es wirklich Snape? Sein ehemaliger Professor? Er war nun älter, als der Mann damals gewesen war. Und dieser Snape sah jünger aus, als er damals gewesen war. Er sah aus wie einer von den Kerlen, die Lily anschleppen würde – nicht sonderlich gut aussehend und etwas zu dunkel aus Harrys Vaterstandpunkt aus.

„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte er und lachte dann wieder, hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, da er es nicht unterdrücken konnte. Snape sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, offensichtlich nicht sehr erfreut über sein Verhalten. „Also ehrlich: Du hast keine Ahnung, was sie von mir will, möchtest aber, dass ich es ihr gebe, obwohl sie mich mit einem Messer angegriffen hat? Nicht sehr Snapehaft, das."

Snape legte den Kopf schief und sah Imogen dann an. „Ein Messer? Soll das heißen, ich bin an _ihn_ gebunden?"

„Nur an sein Blut." Der Lockenkopf winkte ab, als wäre das eine Kleinigkeit, über die man nicht länger nachdenken müsste. „In Hogwarts laufen ja anscheinen genug rum, die das in den Venen haben."

„Hogwarts?"

„Ich sagte doch bereits: Es gibt Gründe dafür, dass du dich so 'anders' fühlst. Jünger. Da ich ohnehin alles Fleisch neu wachsen lassen musste, habe ich es so wachsen lassen, wie ich es wollte. So kannst du mich begleiten."

„Begleiten..." Harry lachte noch einmal, vor allem bei dem Anblick von Snapes leicht entgleisten Gesichtszügen. Was war hier bitte schön los? Wenn das ein Traum war, dann nun wirklich einer, der langsam zu bizarr wurde. Ein verjüngerter, widererstandener Snape, ein Mädchen dass eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius hatte und die Tatsache, dass dieses Snape irgendwie an ihn – oder sein Blut – gebunden hatte. Was nur sollte er mit dem allen anfangen? Was wollte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein sagen?

„Potter!" Snape schnippste vor seinem Gesicht und sah ihn auf diese Art an, die sagte, dass er nichts von ihm erwartete und dennoch ahnte, enttäuscht zu werden. „Wirklich, wie lange war ich tot? Es sollte doch nun wirklich ausgereicht haben, um Sie so weit wachsen zu lassen, dass Sie eine größere Aufmerksamkeitsspanne haben, als ein Schmetterling auf der Durchreise. Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

„Eigentlich schon.", warf Imogen ein. „Ich bin diejenige, die etwas von ihm will. Du solltest keine größeren Verpflichtungen haben, die auf dich warten. Immerhin habe ich dich erst vor einer Stunde aus deinem Grab buddeln lassen."

Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Nichts desto weniger ist es eine Verschwendung von Zeit, sich mit Gryffindors herum zu ärgern. Beschleunigen wir die Sache, was meinen Sie, Mr Potter?"

Plötzlich war da ein leichtes Glänzen in seinen Augen, das Harry ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Vor allen Dingen nicht in Verbindung mit diesem halben Lächeln, das sich auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters ausbreitete. „So wie ich Sie kenne haben Sie bereits wieder alles verlernt, was ich Ihnen mühsam eingetrichtert habe, nicht wahr, Mr Potter?"

Und dann spürte er es. Wie lange war es her, dass Harry einem Leglimentiker begegnet war oder auch nur ansatzweise daran hatte denken müssen, Okklumentik zu trainieren? Es hatte zu den Dingen gehört, die er dankbar verlernt hatte, unendlich erleichtert, dass es keinen Grund mehr gab, es zu beherrschen.

Etwas drang in seinen Geist ein. Es fühlte sich so ähnlich an, wie bei Snape damals, aber...kälter. Es war auch sanfter – man spürte, dass es kein Kampf werden sollte, dass es nichts war, was ihn heraus fordern sollte, ihn lehren sollte.

Das Wühlen an sich spürte er nicht, aber ein leichter Zug war da und dann drang die richtige Erinnerung nach oben, diejenige, die Snape sehen wollte.

_Er stand auf der Straße, in der Nähe des Ministeriums. Etwas klebte an seinen Händen. Ein Sekret von einem verbotenen Trank, der auf ihn geschleudert worden war, während einer Festnahme, von der er gerade zurück kehrte. Er hatte etwas gehört und sich danach umgedreht, den Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel versteckt, da er sich in Muggellondon befand. _

„_Das war interessant, Harry. Beinahe beeindruckend."_

_Imogen stand da, die Hände in den vorderen Taschen ihres Tweedkleides und lächelte ihn an, auf eine Art, der etwas fehlte, was er nicht genau bestimmen konnte. _

„_Entschuldigung." Er zwang sich ebenfalls zu lächeln, während er unauffällig den Zauberstab sinken ließ und sein Blick über die Gänge glitten, auf der Suche nach etwas, das auf einen Hinterhalt hindeuten mochte. „Kenne ich dich?"_

„_Ich fürchte nein, Har'. So wie ich das sehe, hast du noch nie von mir gehört, was allerdings auch vollkommen unerheblich ist. Ich bleibe gerne im Schatten des Unbekannten." Nun strahlte sie beinahe. Harry konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie zu...alt aussah. Zu erwachsen dafür, dass er sie ohne Zögern in einen Jahrgang mit Lily oder Albus steckte. „Ich muss nach Hogwarts, ohne dass Fragen gestellt werden. Als Schülerin hätte ich am besten Zugang zu allem. Wenn ich recht informiert bin, kennst du die Schulleiterin sehr gut – es wäre also am effizientesten, wenn du deine Beziehungen spielen lassen würdest, so dass ich dort angenommen werde."_

„_Bitte?" Harry lachte und sah dann weiter einfach nur dieses Mädchen an, einen Moment lang vollkommen fassungslos. „Warum?"_

„_Weil großes Unheil auf uns zukommt, Har'. Man könnte sagen, ich habe bestimmte Familienprobleme und wenn ich sie nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Weg räume, haben wir einen neuen Weltuntergang auf uns zu kommen. Voldis Abschiedsgeschenk, wenn man so möchte."_

_Diesmal lachte er nicht, sah sie einfach nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas an ihr ließ ihn nicht sofort weggehen. Etwas an ihr fesselte ihn. Die Erinnerung war nun überlappt mit Sirius Bild, das er in ihren Gesichtszügen wieder fand, aber damals hatte er einfach die Verbindung nicht gesehen. _

„_Du möchtest also, dass ich dich in Hogwarts einschleuse, damit du den Weltuntergang verhinderst?" Tatsächlich war er ein wenig amüsiert bei dem Gedanken. _

_Sie legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte einmal. Einen Augenblick lang schien sie nach zu denken, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Möglicherweise nicht den Weltuntergang. Einfach nur etwas schlimmes. Schmerzen. Leid. Etwas, das die Toten in ihren Gräbern zum Zittern bringen wird."_

_Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie dann weiterhin mit einem sehr milden Gesichtsausdruck an. Vielleicht gehörte das Mädchen eigentlich nach Sankt Mungos. Sie wäre nicht die erste, die von dort weggelaufen wäre. Das Problem war, dass jeder sein Gesicht aus Zeitungen oder Geschichtsbüchern kannte. Manchmal dachten die Menschen, sie hätten eine lebenslange Freundschaft mit ihm, vor allen Dingen, wenn sie etwas instabil waren. Deswegen fand er es auch nicht schlimm, von ihr als Har angeredet zu werden. _

„_Kind, dir ist bewusst, dass ich dich nicht kenne oder? Du kommst her, erzählst mir eine wilde Geschichte und willst, dass ich dich in Hogwarts einschleuse. Was glaubst du, wie ich darauf reagiere?"_

„_Das Problem ist, dass du mich nicht kennst?"_

_Als Harry nickte, überlegte sie noch einen Moment länger, dann zuckte sie die Achseln. „Das heißt also, wenn ich einen Bürgen habe, dem du vertraust und der meine Sache vertritt, wirst du mich unterstützen?"_

„_Ja.", antwortete er dann. Warum auch nicht? Es war nicht so, als würde sie jemanden finden oder als ob sie Hermine oder Ron oder einem der anderen etwas derartiges aufschwätzen könnte. „Sicherlich."_

_Das Mädchen sah ihn an und dann lächelte sie. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihm ein kleinen Messer in den Arm gerammt, dass sie bis zu diesem Moment in einer Tasche versteckt hatte. Sie lachte ihn an, während er vollkommen geschockt auf seinen Arm starrte, auf das vor Blut starrende Messer in ihrer Hand. _

„_Wir sehen uns, Har'." Sie winkte ihm zu und verschwand dann in der Gasse auf ihrer Linken. Im nächsten Moment folgte er ihr, aber sie war schon verschwunden. _

Snape warf einen Blick zu Imogen. In seinen Augen lag etwas, das Harry ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Ich dachte, es hätte keiner der anderen überlebt."

Imogen zuckte mit den Achseln, schlang dann die Arme um sich. Für einen Moment sah sie endlich wie ein normales kleines Mädchen aus. Verloren, verlassen und so, als würde sie frieren.

„Plötzlich war es da. Ich habe es gespürt wie eine Erschütterung im Gefüge. Einer ist noch da. Und er ist stark."

Der Junge nickte, das Gesicht vollkommen unlesbar. Dann sah er Harry wieder an, der immer noch keuchte. Es war so ungewohnt, jemanden in seinen Kopf zu haben. So lange her, dass er diese Machtlosigkeit gespürt hatte. Aber das hieß nicht, dass es wirklich Snape sein musste. Auch wenn es....Harry glaubte nicht mehr, dass er sich in einem Traum befand. Dieses Gefühl war zu echt gewesen. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Mochten die beiden aussehen, wie sie wollten, er würde sie nun fest nehmen, es wurde wirklich Zeit.

Der Junge sah ihn wieder an, über die zu große hinweg und verzog die Lippen. „Wirklich Potter...reaktionsschnell wie immer. _Sieh mich an!_"

Harry blinzelte, zögerte noch einen weiteren Moment, einen Moment, der es Snape möglich machte, sein Gesicht mit einer Hand zu packen. Harry spürte, wie er in seine Augen hinein gezogen wurde. Es war ähnlich wie umgedrehte Legilmentik. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das möglich war, aber er spürte, wie er in den Kopf des Jungen hinein gezogen wurde und dann waren da Erinnerungen...so viele Erinnerungen. Er spürte die Führung von Snape, dass er nur zu sehen bekam, was er sehen sollte, aber es war ihm gleich. Er sah seine Mutter in unglaublich vielen verschiedenen Facetten, sah sie als kleines Mädchen und später auf einem Ball mit James, sah sie über ein Tränkebuch gebeugt, auf eine Haarsträhne kauend.....und dann sah er sich Dumbledore gegenüber, oben auf dem Turm und er spürte, wie er die Hand hob und den Unverzeilichen ausstieß. Und dann spürte er, wie er starb.

Harry keuchte und wich zurück, sobald der eiserne Griff um seinen Geist sich löste, torkelte an die nächste Wand. Er presste seine Hand auf den Hals. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können? Erde und Stein lagen auf ihm, das spürte er immer noch. Spürte, wie er erwachte, obwohl dem nicht so sein sollte, wie alles plötzlich ins Sein gerissen wurde, wo vorher nichts gewesen war, nicht einmal Schwärze...er spürte, wie er gegen seinen eigenen Sarg schlug, ihn dann mit Magie sprengte...wie er sich durch die Erde nach oben bohrte, kurz vorm Ersticken.

Selbst die Erinnerung an diese Erinnerung brauchte Zeit, ehe sie ihn aus seinen Klauen entließ.

Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken und starrte den Jungen an. Harry war sich unangenehm des Schweißes bewusst, der seinen Rücken hinunter lief und ihm die Haare am Kopf fest klebte.

„Guten Abend, Professor.", sagte er schließlich.

Snape nickte. „Guten Abend, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Disclaimer und Anmerkungen: Mir gehört weder das Harry Potter Universum, noch die aus den Büchern bekannten Charaktere. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient, etc etc....

Vielen Dank für das Lesen des ersten Kapitels von 'Spiegellande'. Wer ein Review da lässt, darf sich einen Keks nehmen. ^-^

Ich wollte schon seit etwas längerer Zeit eine Geschichte über einen wider auferstandenen, verjüngten Snape schreiben. Im Prinzip die ganze Zeitreisesache, nur umgekehrt. Und ich wollte meine eigene Interpretation von Harrys Kindern mit einfließen lassen, insbesondere von Albus und Lily, die dann im nächsten Kapitel auftauchen werden.

Hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich aus ihnen gemacht habe. ^.-


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 - Prince

Lily Potter rannte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, sprang Treppen hinunter und über ihren Bruder Albus hinweg. Albus?

Mit einem Ruck kam sie zum Stehen und drehte sich um, sich die kurzen Haare dabei aus dem Gesicht streichend.

Ja, absolut kein Zweifel.

Sie grinste und kniete sich dann hin, um ihrem Bruder in die Augen sehen zu können. „Nun...willst du mir das erklären?"

Der Junge machte sich nicht die Mühe, auf zu sehen, sondern stöhnte nur. Lily begann ihn in die Seite zu pieksen. „Komm schon, kleines Kätzchen, wir müssen zu Mum und Dad. Willst du nicht wissen, warum sie plötzlich mitten im Schuljahr hier auftauchen?"

„Nein." Das Wort kam gedämpft und nicht sehr überzeugend. Seine Schultasche lag neben ihm, ordentlich geschlossen. Also war es keiner von den üblichen kleinen Überfällen von neidischen Mitschülern gewesen, die ihn für den Ruhm seines Vaters leiden lassen wollten. „Ich will sterben."

„Hallelujah, es muss Mittwoch sein..." Lily seufzte und fasste dann Albus unter den Achseln. Auch wenn er ihr älterer Bruder war – so angefühlt hatte es sich schon seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr. Sie war diejenige, die oft genug auf ihn aufpassen musste. Und manchmal war es nervtötend, wenn man nicht mal wusste, was gerade schon wieder passiert war. Albus war ein Tollpatsch und wusste oft nicht, wie er mit den Menschen reden musste. Er wollte nie jemanden verletzen, schluckte immer alles runter und war somit der gutmütige Trottel, auf dem jeder rum hackte, wie er gerade wollte. Die Tatsache, dass er ihrem Vater so zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah – vom Fehlen der Brille abgesehen – machte die Sache nicht unbedingt besser. Tatsächlich war es oft genug sehr amüsant – zumindest für Lily und James.

Ein Ruck ging durch den Jungen. Mit einem Mal stützte er sich am Boden ab, sprang auf und schüttelte somit seine Schwester ab, die recht unelegant zu Boden fiel. „Mum und Dad sind hier? Warum?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Lily rieb sich den Hinterkopf und fluchte ungehalten. „Genau das möchte ich gerade heraus finden, wenn es recht ist."

„Aber woher weißt du..." Albus packte seine Tasche, rappelte sich vollständig auf und half dann seiner Schwester auf die Beine – was bedeutete, dass er sie an einem Arm empor zog und dann kurz in der Luft hielt, ehe er sie wieder absetzte. Das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf seiner Brust schimmerte silbern vor sich hin, was Lily dazu brachte, ihm die Zunge raus zu strecken. Sie fragte sich immer noch, warum er Vertrauensschüler geworden war. Mochte er so stark sein, wie er wollte: Die Hälfte seiner Zauber ging grundsätzlich schief und als der liebe Herrgott die Fähigkeit verteilt hatte, sich durch zu setzen, war Albus gerade Tee holen gewesen. Die Erstklässler tanzten ihm auf der Nase herum, wie einem viel zu groß geratenen, knuddeligen Teddybären. Eine gewisse Resignation lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich will es nicht wissen oder?"

Lily grinste und schüttelte dann den Kopf, ehe sie seine Hand nahm und ihn mit sich zog. „Du willst mir ja auch nicht sagen, was schon wieder mit dir los ist. Du machst schlapp! Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, würde ich sagen, dass du ein Werwolf geworden bist und plötzlich jede zweite Nacht Vollmond ist."

„Nur zwei Mal die Woche.", stellte Albus fest und grinste dann, als sie ihn kurz anblickte. „Und da soll mir noch mal einer Sagen, der Humor wäre an mir verloren gegangen..."

Lily schnaubte und zog ihren lachenden Bruder dann hinter sich her. Sie wusste ganz genau, wo sie hin mussten: Zum Büro der Direktorin und sie wusste auch das Passwort. Sie hatte die Karte der Rumtreiber etwas modifiziert, zusammen mit James. Es war sein Abschiedsgeschenk an sie gewesen und sie waren sich beide darüber einig geworden, dass es eine Verschwendung gewesen wäre, Albus von ihrer Existens etwas wissen zu lassen – er war einfach zu langweilig für so etwas und außerdem war kein Geheimnis bei ihm sicher.

Als sie vor dem Wasserspeier standen, begann Albus sich unsicher um zu sehen. Er entwand Lily seine Hand und begann sich am Arm zu kratzen. „Lil, das ist nun wirklich keine gute Idee...ich meine...einfach bei der Direktorin rein zu spazieren, das ist kein Kavalliersdelikt, zumindest nicht mehr seit Dads Zeiten. Wir sind nicht Dad. Wir haben keinen Basilisken getötet oder -"

„Jajaja, schon klar. Wenn du nicht aufpasst glauben die Leute noch, du wärst langweilig." Lily verdrehte die Augen und winkte dann den Wasserspeiern zu. „Karamellgras!" Direktorin McGonnagoll hatte keine Freude an Süßigkeiten, aber es schien irgendeine Art von Tribut an Dumbledore zu sein – Albus Namenspate.

„Lil..."

„Pscht! Ich mag diese Stelle!"

Es kam Bewegung in die Wasserspeier und sie beobachteten, wie sich alles verschob, die Sicht frei gab auf die Treppe hinauf zum Büro der Direktorin.

Ab jetzt hieß es, leise zu sein...Sie legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, zwinkerte und zog dann Albus hinter sich her. Einen Moment lang blieb er stehen und hielt sie somit zurück, dann seufzte er bei dem Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf und ging zögernd hinter ihr her.

Sowohl Albus als auch Lily waren schon mehrmals im Büro der Direktorin gewesen, aber damals waren sie geladen gewesen – nicht selten, weil Lily etwas angestellt hatte, das dann im Privaten besprochen wurde. Der ältere, vernünftige Bruder sollte sich doch etwas um seine Schwester kümmern.

Es brachte Lily regelmäßig zum lachen, wenn sie dann wieder das Büro verließen.

Dieses Mal blieben sie jedoch kurz vor dem Büro stehen. Lily drückte ihren Bruder in den Schatten, der ihr einen leicht verzweifelten Blick zuwarf, der sagte: _'Was? Jetzt auch noch lauschen?'_

Die Stimmen von McGonnagall und ihrem Vater waren gut zu vernehmen, aber die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und Lily, die sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte, konnte vier paar Füße sehen. Die typischen Arbeitsstiefel ihres Vaters, die hochhakigen alte Jungfer Schuhe von McGonnagall, ein paar Schnallenschuhe, die sie höchstens getragen hätte, wenn sie noch fünf gewesen wäre und...Lily blinzelte und stieß dann Albus an, der sich augenrollend zu ihr auf den Boden gesellte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden an. Das waren alte Schuhe von James.

Lily war sich sicher, dass sie vorhin nur zwei Namen auf der Liste gesehen hatte. Der Junge und das Mädchen mussten später dazu gestoßen sein. Vielleicht waren sie durch den Kamin der Direktorin gekommen. Etwas in der Art.

Es juckte ihr in den Fingern, die Karte der Rumtreiber aus der Tasche zu holen, aber sie befürchtete, dass Albus das mehr als nicht gut heißen würde. Die ganze Sache von wegen Vertrauensschüler war ihm gar nicht gut bekommen.

„Nun...Mr. Potter...es ist ein ungewöhnliches Prozedere. Äußerst ungewöhnlich." McGonnagall räusperte sich, dann hörte man das Tocken ihrer Schuhe auf dem Parkett, ein Rascheln wie von Pergament. Vermutlich ging sie einige Unterlagen durch, um Zeit zum nachdenken zu gewinnen.

„So ungewöhnlich auch wieder nicht."

Eine fremde Jungenstimme. Albus und Lily sahen sich an. Der Kerl, der die Schuhe von James trug.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere wurde etwas dergleichen bereits 1746 unter Schulleiter Gray durchgeführt. Die Kinder von Walther Godsend wurden angenommen, als sie bereits das fünfzehnte Lebensjahr überschritten hatten. Es handelte sich um eine Familie voller Werwölfe – keines der Kinder war infiziert, aber das Mädchen wurde von einem schwarzen Zauberer begehrt und der Schulleiter gewährte ihr Asyl, ebenso wie ihrem Bruder, der zu ihrem Schutz abkommandiert war."

„Mr. Prince, möchten Sie mir damit sagen, dass Sie bisher nicht diese Schule besucht haben, da Sie einer Werwolffamilie angehören und nun Asyl beantragen?"

„Professor, Sie scheinen nicht zugehört zu haben: Das Mädchen suchte damals Asyl."

Einen Augenblick lang Stille. Lily glaubte das Lächeln hören zu können, das über das Gesicht der Direktorin huschte, unmerklich für jeden, der nicht gelernt hatte, nach jedem Hoffnungsschimmer zu suchen, nach jedem Schlupfloch.

„Soll das heißen, dass Ihre Schwester Asyl sucht?"

„Nein." Eine Mädchenstimme. Sie klang ein wenig verträumt...wie die Stimme von Tante Luna, nach der Lily benannt worden war. „Ich suche etwas. Jemanden. Und ich denke, er befindet sich hier."

„Unsere Familie hat sich nicht sofort nach dem Krieg wieder England zugewendet. Wir wurden von Privatlehrern unterrichtet und sind mindestens auf dem Stand ihrer Abschlussklasse. Wir möchten einen Abschluss erhalten und einen vermissten Verwandten suchen, den wir hier vermuten. Mr. Potter ist so gnädig für uns zu bürgen, ich denke also, dass dies kein Problem darstellen sollte."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, absolute Stille, dann ein Kratzen von Feder auf Pergament.

„Valerius und Imogen Prince...es freut mich, Sie an unserer Schule begrüßen zu dürfen, allerdings sollten Sie sich mir gegenüber etwas respektvoller behalten. Mr. Potters Wort genügt mir fürs Erste, aber wir werden sehen, wie Sie sich machen. Bedenken Sie, dass Sie hier nur auf Probe sind. Wir werden Sie nun in ein Haus einteilen und dann werden die jeweiligen Vertrauensschüler ihnen helfen, sich im Schloss zurecht zu finden.

„Warum nehmen wir nicht einfach die beiden, die vor der Tür stehen und lauschen?"

Lily zuckte zusammen und verfluchte sich dafür, nicht den Tarnumhang mit genommen zu haben. Sie wollte über Albus drüber und die Treppe hinunter, aber ihr Bruder hielt sie am Kragen fest und in dem Moment ging auch schon die Tür auf und ihr Vater sah auf sie hinab. Das rothaarige Mädchen verzog den Mund und warf ihrem Bruder einen giftigen Blick zu.

Harry sah von seinem Sohn zu seiner Tochter und dann wieder zurück.

Lily hingegen interessierte sich mehr für die beiden jungen Menschen, die hinter ihm standen und auf die sie nun einen eindeutigen Blick hatte. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge – beide etwa in ihrem Alter, aber das Mädchen war etwas kleiner als Lil. Sie hatte schwarze Locken und das Kleid, das sie trug, schien ihr vollkommen aus der Mode zu sein – soweit die Hexe auf dem Laufenden war, das betraf.

Der Junge hingegen... Lily zuckte unter seinem Blick ein wenig zusammen. Er hatte etwas von einem strengen Professor, wie er sie so ansah, über die kurze, gerade Nase hinweg. Seine Haare waren ebenfalls schwarz und am Ansatz leicht fettig. Er hatte durchdringende Augen, aber während er sie beobachtete huschte ein Ausdruck hinein, der vielleicht Amusement darstellen sollte. Er war komplett in alte Klamotten von James gehüllt – Lily erkannte sie, auch wenn die Quidditschembleme magisch entfernt worden waren. Der Junge - Valerius? - verschränkte die Arme und sah dann zu Harry.

„Wirklich, Mr. Potter. Selbst Ihre Kinder können sich nicht an die einfachsten Regeln halten. Übergroße Neugierde gepaart mit einem gewissen Talent und Ausrüstung, wie ich vermute."

Liliys Vater blickte auf und den Jungen an, nun ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch gezogen. Zwischen den beiden lag eine distanzierte Vertrautheit, die Lily sich so nicht erklären können. Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln. „Meine Eltern haben mit mir gesprochen, Mr. Potter. Unter anderem über Sie. Ich weiß vermutlich mehr über Sie, als Sie ahnen. Zumindest, was Ihre Schulzeit angeht. Die berühmten Jahre."

Nach einem Augenblick nickte Harry, dann lachte er und hob den Zauberstab. Die Karte des Rumtreibers flutschte aus Lilys Tasche und flog durch die Luft in Harrys Hand. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass James sie dir gegeben hat."

Seine Stimme klang mehr amüsiert als irgendetwas anderes, aber da lag auch eine leichte Besorgnis drin, die Lily nicht ganz verstand. Sie sprang instinktiv vor, um sich die Karte zurück zu holen, wurde aber von Albus zurückgehalten. Er griff ihr unter die Achseln und hob sie hoch, vollkommen mühelos, als ob sie ein kleine Tier wäre – eine Katze vielleicht – die sich in seinem Griff wehrte.

Einen Moment später schon hörte sie auf, sich zu wehren und seufzte. Wunderbar. Dabei hätte sie die Karte noch so gut gebrauchen können. Sie warf ihrem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu, der sie sofort wieder absetzte.

„Sehr amüsant, wirklich." Valerius verzog die Lippen und lehnte sich an eine Wand.

McGonnagall schüttelte ihren Kopf und warf dann Lilys Vater einen Blick über ihre Brille hinweg zu. „Nun, ich nehme an, es ist genug Bestrafung, wenn Sie diese Karte behalten, Mr. Potter und wenn Miss und Mr. Potter damit beauftragt werden, sich um unsere Neuankömmlinge zu kümmern._ Accio Sprechender Hut_!"

Aus einem Nebenzimmer kam ein alter Lederhut angeflogen. Lily erinnerte sich gut an ihn und winkte. Sie mochte den Hut, auch wenn er wohl für die größte Überraschung aller Zeiten im Hause Potter-Weasley gesorgt hatte. Oh ja, Onkel Ronald hatte gedroht, den mittlerweile etwas betagten Hut zu zerschnippeln, für das, was er getan hatte. Lily war nie jemandem dankbarer gewesen.

Der Hut reagierte nicht, ließ sich einfach von McGonnagall mit der Hand abstauben.

„Nun, Mr. Prince, ich denke, wir sollten Ihnen den..."

„Nein danke."

McGonnagall stockte. Harry hingehen sah alles andere als überrascht aus, wie Lily misstrauisch feststellte.

„Mr. Prince?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass dies von Nöten sein wird. Mein Haus ist Slytherin. Mit 16 Jahren sollte ich in der Lage sein, dies selbst zu entscheiden, denken Sie nicht auch? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Hut mich nicht wird einordnen können. Meine Schwester wird mit mir nach Slytherin gehen, es ist der einzig annehmbare Ort für -"

„Ich würde es gerne versuchen."

Prince stockte und sah dann seine Schwester an, endlich die Arme lösend, die er beständig vor der Brust verschränkt gehalten hatte. „Bitte?"

Sie lächelte ihn an, streckte sich und nahm dann den Hut aus McGonnagalls Händen. „Ich denke, das könnte lustig werden. Es hat mich schon immer interessiert, weißt du? Ob es...wirklich so ist, dass man nichts gegen das Blut anstellen kann."

„Blut bedeutet gar nichts.", stellte Albus fest und dann war seine Stimme ganz nah bei Lilys Ohr. „Wir beide wissen das, hm?"

Sie schlug ihm gegen die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme. Wunderbar. Ihr eigener Bruder fiel ihr in den Rücken und das auch noch bei so etwas. „Ich bin ein POSITIVES Beispiel.", stellte sie klar und streckte dann ihrem Vater die Zunge raus, als der auch mit dem Grinsen nicht mehr aufhören konnte. Ja, es sorgte für ewige, allgemeine Heiterkeit bei ihnen. Wuuuunderbar. Wirklich. Immer auf die Kleinen, die gerade ihr Lieblingsspielzeug verloren hatten. Wäh!

Valerius blinzelte und verzog dann den Mund bei dem Anblick von McGonnagall, die sichtlich mit sich und der Situation zufrieden wirkte. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Direktorin mit Slytherins nicht allzu gut klar kam, da sie ihre typische Arroganz nicht leiden mochte, die der junge Prince eben so glorreich bestätigt hatte.

„Richtig aufregend, nicht wahr Severus?" Professor Dumbledore saß in seinem Gemälde und sah tatsächlich milde interessiert auf das Geschehen hinunter. Im Gemälde neben ihm stand Severus Snape und sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen nach unten, ohne etwas zu sagen. „Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du noch Verwandte hasst, lieber Junge. Es ist wirklich eine Überraschung, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie ähnlich er dir sieht."

Lilys Augen huschten von Valerius, der sich mit Snape ein Starrduell lieferte, zu eben jenem und wieder zurück. Tatsache. Die Ähnlichkeit war geradezu erschreckend. Jemand musste die Nase des Jungen noch zwei Mal brechen, dann würde er mit Ende dreißig genauso aussehen, wie der alte Schuldirektor.

„Sieht aus, als würdest du ihn 'Pate' nennen müssen.", raunte sie Albus zu, der das Gesicht verzog. Oh ja. Er und Slytherins, das war immer so eine Sache. Albus ließ sich zu leicht unterbuttern, fand Lily. Insbesondere von Malfoy, auch wenn sie es immer noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, warum der blonde Junge nicht aufhören konnte, ihren Bruder zu triezen.

McGonnagall räusperte sich. „Prince, Imogen.", sagte sie lächelnd und setzte dem Mädchen dann den Hut auf den Kopf.

Ihr Gesicht verschwand hinter der großen Krempe und man konnte nur noch dieses leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen sehen. Sie hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und wippte beständig vor und zurück. Lily bemerkte, dass ihr Vater das ganze mit großer Gespanntheit verfolgte. Auf dem Gesicht von Valerius lag etwas, das sie nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Panik vielleicht. Allerdings war sie nur in seinen Augen, der ganze Rest war eigenartig ruhig.

Es verging Zeit, mindestens zwei Minuten. Lily konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass jemals jemand so lange unter dem Hut gesessen hatte.

Schließlich – allerdings sehr zögernd und ungewöhnlich leise – sagte der Hut: „Gryffindor."

Das Mädchen hob den Hut von ihrem Kopf, nun noch strahlender. „Nun", sagte sie und legte den Kopf schief, während sie Valerius betrachtete „scheint so, als gäbe es doch noch Überraschungen auf der Welt."

„In der Tat." Der Junge knurrte die Worte und verschränkte die Arme. Als McGonnagall ihm den Hut aufsetzte, schüttelte er den Kopf und verzog die Lippen abfällig. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass der Hut nicht in der Lage sein wird, etwas in mir zu sehen."

„Sie haben auch gesagt, Ihre Schwester würde nach Slytherin gehören. Überlassen Sie das Urteilen lieber den Erwachsenen, Mr. Prince."

Der Junge sagte nichts mehr, aber die herabgezogene Lippe blieb, wo sie war. Harry sah einigermaßen besorgt drein, aber nach einigen Momenten Schweigens glitt etwas über sein Gesicht. Lily kannte diesen Ausdruck. Eine Erkenntnis hatte ihn ereilt. Eine, die ihn eindeutig beruhigte. Sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, was das war. Und in welcher Verbindung er zu den beiden stand, außer, dass sie Verwandte von Professor Snape waren.

Nach einer gewissen Zeit, begann Lily sich durch ihre Schuhe hindurch am Zeh zu kratzen. Langsam wurde es langweilig.

Imogen sah zu ihr hinüber und lächelte, aber das Mädchen schien die ganze Zeit zu lächeln, darum war daran nichts ungewöhnliches. Lily mochte sie nicht. Das Mädchen sah aus wie ein zugekiffter Hippie mit Gothic-Einschlag.

Das rothaarige Mädchen lächelte nicht zurück. Es hatte nichts gegen Gryffindors – wie könnte es? Es war mehr eine allgemeine Ablehnung gegen...so etwas. Wäre es nicht zu auffällig gewesen, sie hätte mit der Hand gewedelt. Das schwarzgelockte etwas hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer zu groß geratenen Puppe. Mädchen, die auf süß und Kleinkindcharme machten waren wirklich nicht Lilys Kragenweite. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wie Valerius an so eine Schwester gekommen war. Der Junge sah nicht annähernd so aus, als ob er sich irgendeinem Cliché unterwerfen wollte und in seinem Blick lag nichts verträumtes, abwesendes.

Allerdings war da etwas überheblich-triumphierendes, als die Direktorin ihm schließlich den Hut vom Kopf nahm.

„Ich würde sagen, eins zu eins Professor, hm?"

Einen Moment lang sah die Direktorin ihm in die Augen, dann blickte sie stirnrunzelnd zu dem Portrait des schwarzhaarigen ehemaligen Direktors empor. „Es scheint, als würden schlechte Eigenschaften bei euch in mänlicher Linie vererbt, Severus."

„Ansichtssache, Minverva." Das Gemälde lächelte süffisant. Es war haargenau der gleiche Ausdruck, der einen Moment lang auf Valerius' Gesicht gelegen hatte. Die Familienähnlichkeit war wirklich unbeschreiblich.

„Hmpf." Die Direktorin schob sich ihre Brille zurecht und sah dann Albus und Lily an. „Es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir Mr. Princes Wünschen entsprechen und ihn in Slytherin unterbringen, schätze ich. Auch wenn ich versucht bin, Sie mit ihrer Schwester nach Gryffindor zu schicken, mein Junge."

Valerius verzog das Gesicht zeitgleich mit Lily. Das 'mein Junge' hatte sie sich von Dumbledore abgeschaut. Es war nichts, was zu ihr passte und machte immer einen furchtbaren Eindruck.

„Und nun raus mit Ihnen allen!"

Harry blieb oben und winkte seinen Kindern nach, die die Treppe hinunter stiefelten, zusammen mit den Princes. Albus zögerte nicht einen Augenblick, ehe er Imogen am Arm nahm und den Gang entlang schob. „Hier entlang."

Er warf nicht einen einzigen Blick zu Lily, was bedeutete, dass er wütend war. Wirklich wütend. Verdammt...sie würde ihn wieder mit irgendetwas bestechen müssen.

Ihr eigener Prince wollte seiner Schwester noch etwas zu rufen, aber das Mädchen drehte sich in dem Moment um, winkte fröhlich, und schlenderte weiter neben Albus her und um eine Ecke.

Lily tätschelte dem Neuen den Arm. „Du siehst sie spätestens beim Abendessen wieder."

Der Junge nickte und wandte sich mit einiger Mühe ab. Seine Miene wurde innerhalb von Sekunden wieder unlesbar, aber Lily glaubte dennoch zu erkennen, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Sie hatte einiges an Erfahrung mit Menschen, die sich gut verstellen konnten und nichts nach außen dringen ließen.

„Wie hast du das eben gemacht? Also, den Hut so zu vewirren?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht verwirrt. Er hat nur nichts gesehen, so wie ich es vorhergesagt hatte."

„Ja, aber wie hast du das gemacht?"

Sie grinste ihn von der Seite her an, während sie die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter stiefelten. Der Junge achtete kein bisschen auf seine Umgebung, was Lily zum Kopfschütteln brachte. So würde sie ihm alles zwei Mal zeigen müssen. Sie hatte nun wirklich keine Zeit für so etwas. Nicht neben Quidditschtraining und allem anderen.

Valerius antwortete nicht, was sie seufzen ließ. Als sie das Portrait erreichten, hinter dem der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins lag, blieb sie stehen und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Lily Luna Potter, im Übrigen. Da ich ja für die nächste Zeit auf dich aufpassen werde, solltest du meinen Namen kennen."

Einen Moment lang starrte er auf ihre Hand, als wäre sie giftig. Als er sie schließlich schüttelte, tat er es äußerst vorsichtig, als erwarte er jeden Moment, dass etwas auf ihn zuschießen und beißen würde.

„Valerius Prince." Dann, als wäre es ihm gerade erst aufgefallen, runzelte er die Stirn, sah zum Portrait und dann zu Lily. „Woher weißt du eigentlich, wie man zu den Slytherinräumlichkeiten kommt?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Sie war ernsthaft verwirrt, lachte ihn dann jedoch an und wandte sich kurz an das Portrait. „_Alraunenwurzel. _Ich BIN eine Slytherin."

Tadaaaaa! Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen und meine Interpretation von Lily und Albus ist bis jetzt zu jedermanns Zufriedenheit. Wenn nicht reviewt und beschwert euch. :P

Vielen Dank an Miss Perenelle und Chan Tho! [verteilt Kekse]


	3. Chapter 3

Um es zuzugeben: Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich hier einen account hab. XD Besten Dank für die Reviews. Das nächste Ubdate kommt jetzt schneller. Erinnert mich zur Not daran.

3. Unter Schlangen

Slytherin.

Snape sah das Mädchen an und schüttelte für sich selbst den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht verhindern.  
„Was?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an, die Arme verschränkt und ein Blitzen in den Augen, das er nur zu gut kannte, auch wenn die Augen die falschen waren, die falsche Farbe hatten. Aber was machte Farbe am Ende noch für einen Unterschied?  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendetwas musste er schließlich tun. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Potter in Slytherin landen würde." Das war nur zur Hälfte falsch. Tatsächlich war es nur zu wahr, aber das Mädchen ähnelte Lilly so frappierend – hieß auch noch wie sie, bei Merlin! –, dass es ihn verstörte, sie sich in Slytheringrün vorzustellen. Dazu noch dieser trotzige Blick, der ein wenig Lilly war und ein wenig...nun, ein wenig irgendetwas anderes. Vermutlich Weasley.

„Freut mich ja, wenn ich überraschen kann, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir uns hier draußen den Arsch abfrieren müssen, oder?" Sie verbeugte sich spöttisch. Severus konnte nicht einordnen, ob sie sich amüsierte oder ernsthaft beleidigt war. „Und im Gegensatz zu Al war Slytherin für mich nie etwas schlimmes. Hat tatsächlich sogar mit Snape zu tun – wie genau seid ihr eigentlich verwandt? Geklont?"  
Und hier endete die Ähnlichkeit zu der Lilly, die er gekannt hatte. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen, sie Luna zu nennen, zumindest in Gedanken, und Potter, wenn er sprach. Das würde so einiges vereinfachen.

Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Was bedeutet 'geklont'?"  
„Dass man ein Stück aus Snape rausgeschnitten und dich daraus gezüchtet hat, Reinblut." Sie betonte das letzte Wort spöttisch. „Wirklich, manchmal frage ich mich, wie ihr Leute überlebt."  
Hm. Tatsächlich konnte man nach der Definition eher davon ausgehen, dass er von Potter geklont worden war. Von Potter und von sich selbst, immerhin hatte Miss Imogen immer noch seine eigenen Knochen und ein wenig des alten Fleisches wieder verwertet. Er hoffte darauf, dass sich keine Würmer darin finden würden. Das wäre dann doch etwas unappetitlich geworden.  
„Wie oft warst du schon unter Muggeln, Potter?" Das 'Potter' kam schwer über seine Lippen. Er musste ihr genau in die Augen sehen dazu, denn es waren tatsächlich James Potters Augen, die ihm entgegen blickten.  
Als sie nicht sofort antwortete, lachte er auf. „Also immer dann, wenn dein Vater dich mit nach London genommen hat, um Besorgungen zu machen. Du weißt, was du weißt, aus dem Muggelfernsehen, nicht wahr?" Er hatte den Kasten gesehen, als er in Potters Haus gewesen war. Ähnlich dem, was er aus seiner eigenen Kindheit kannte, ähnlich genug zumindest. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging an ihr vorbei, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Wirklich, das war alles in allem besser für sein Seelenheil.

Das Gemeinschaftszimmer sah aus, wie er es verlassen hatte. Das wirklich gute an der Magierwelt war, dass sie konservierte. Die Schuhe mochten andere sein, die Quidditschspieler auf den Postern in den Schlafsälen, die getuschelten Namen von verhassten Lehrern, aber es war und blieb Hogwarts und der Raum, in dem er selbst schon so viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Bereits als Lehrer war es ihm merkwürdig vorgekommen, hier zu sein. Es hatte sich stets...falsch angefühlt. Als wäre er durch die Zeit zurück gereist, als könnte er niemals vorwärts kommen. Und nun war er wieder als Schüler hier. Das machte es nun wirklich nicht besser.  
Severus verkniff sich das Seufzen, sondern stellte sich gerade hin, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sein Blick glitt über die Köpfe der anwesenden Schüler. Er erkannte einige Gesichtszüge, konnte sich bereits denken, von wem sie abstammten. Selbst die Gesichter änderten sich nicht.

Er drehte sich um und sah zu Potter, wie sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und ihn dann auf diese herausfordernde Art ansah.  
Auch die Gesichter manchmal den Ort wechselten. Zeit war wirklich eine merkwürdige Sache.  
Er war sich bewusst, dass die Augen des Saales nun auf ihnen beiden ruhten. Sie zu ignorieren war wohl oder übel das beste. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er es nicht gewohnt, von zig Augenpaaren angestarrt zu werden. Ungewöhnlich war nurmehr, dass sie keine Angst hatten, er könnte sie für ihre Unfähigkeit in eine Kröte verwandeln.  
„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir sagen könntest, in welchem Schlafsaal ich untergebracht werde, Potter."  
„Ach, wärst du das?"  
„Ja." Einen Augenblick lang ließ er den Blick über ihre Uniform wandern. Kein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Bei ihrer Einstellung hätte ihn das auch gewundert, aber man wusste nie, was neue Zeiten so mit sich brachten. Möglicherweise war es nach dem Auftritt der Weasley-Zwillinge nun ein Zeichen von Heroentum, wenn man Streiche spielte und sich nicht an Regeln hielt. Schien den Potters ohnehin im Blut zu liegen. Er sollte das im Hinterkopf behalten, vermutlich würde das noch Ärger bedeuten. „Oder aber du bedeutest mir, an wen ich mich damit wenden kann. Das war inbegriffen in der Bestrafung für's Lauschen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Du entsinnst dich nicht recht."  
Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.  
Sie grinste ihn einfach nur an. „Meine Bestrafung war, viiiiiel Kuchen zu essen, den du mir backen sollst."  
„Potter..."  
„Ja?"  
„Muss ich diese Infantilität noch länger ertragen? Ich habe einen langen Tag hinter mir und wünsche zu ruhen."  
„Du hast aber bisher weder meine Frage beantwortet, noch dich dem Rest hier vorgestellt und ich habe keine Lust, das nachher zu tun. Wer weiß, was ich sagen könnte...manchmal bringt mich meine infantile Art dazu, Details zu erfinden, wenn ich keine weiß."  
Sie lächelte Severus an, als könnte sie Wässerchen trüben. Eindeutig James Enkelin. Der Teufel mit Engelsgesicht.  
Er wandte sich dem Rest des Saales zu. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. In einer Ecke erkannte er weißblonde Haare, klare Augen und scharfe Gesichtszüge. Dracos Sohn, ganz eindeutig.

Severus nahm sich die Zeit, jedes einzelne Gesicht zu betrachten und zu zu ordnen. Es gab nicht viele, bei denen ihm das nicht gelang. Die Gemeinschaft der reinblütigen Zauberer, war klein, auch wenn ein Vater oder eine Mutter mit Muggelblut oder aus einem anderen Land keine Seltenheit waren. Vermutlich würde er auch die Kinder derjenigen noch erkennen, die er hier stehen sah. Er hoffte, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde.  
Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und hielt den Kopf gerade. Er könnte das hier als Chance betrachten, könnte eine Schulzeit erleben, die besser als seine wirkliche gewesen war, könnte glücklichere Erinnerungen schaffen.  
Seine Mund zuckte nach unten. „Mein Name ist Valerius Prince. Meine Schwester Imogen und ich sind Cousins dritten Grade von Severus Snape und haben uns bisher in Rumänien aufgehalten. Ich wünsche nicht angesprochen zu werden. Ich wünsche nicht, Freundschaft mit einem von euch zu schließen und ich wünsche sicherlich nicht mich über Dinge auszutauschen, die niemanden etwas angehen. Sollten unsere Verwandten in irgendeiner näheren Beziehung zu einander gestanden haben, ist mir dies gleichgültig. Sollte einer der Herren sich meiner Schwester unsittlich nähern werde ich dafür sorgen, dass zukünftige Generationen von seiner Dummheit verschont bleiben. Guten Tag."

Gute Erinnerungen wurden überbewertet. Ins Grab konnte er sie ohnehin nicht mitnehmen und hinzu kam, dass es sicherlich nicht lange friedlich bleiben würde. Wenn das erste Blut auftauchte, musste er bei klarem Verstand sein und das würde kaum funktionieren, wenn ihn die Vergangenheit mit jungen Gesichtern anstrahlte.  
Er warf einen abschätzigen Blick zurück zu Potter, die ihn unverständlicherweise angrinste.  
„Ich denke, das sollte ausreichend sein." Er kräuselte die Nase, unsicher, wie er ihr Grinsen interpretieren sollte und drehte sich dann um, seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Er sagte nichts, schwenkte ihn einfach nur und folgte dann den grünen Sternen, die auftauchten, um ihm den Weg zu weisen. Um sich her hörte er lautes Flüstern und das scharfe Einziehen von Luft. Wortlose Magie. Er hatte vergessen, dass es Dinge gab, die er noch nicht können sollte.  
Da der Schaden angerichtet war, tat er so, als wäre nichts dabei und stolzierte aus dem Raum hinaus und in den Schlafsaal. Er nahm es mit einem Blick in sich auf. Vier Betten insgesamt, drei waren belegt, dazu gehörten auch beide oberen. Sein Mund kräuselte sich wieder und er flickte mit dem Zauberstab. Die Magie des Schlosses wehrte sich nicht lange, kannte sie ihn doch, erkannte in ihm immer noch den Direktor und – zu einem kleinen Teil vermutlich – das Potterblut. Das Poster einer vollbusigen Spieleren der Harpien, die unordentlichen Klamotten, das Weck-Mich (Ein kleiner, pelziger Ball, der einen zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit weckte, in dem er einem das Ohr ausleckte oder auf dem Bauch herumsprang – zumindest theoretisch, denn Weck-Michs hatten die unangenehme Angewohnheit einen manchmal einfach nur zu wecken, weil sie Aufmerksamkeit wollten und es kam auch vor, dass sie selbst verschliefen.) und das Bild einer typischen, sehr ernst drein blickenden Reinblutfamilie, änderten den Ort und Severus selbst kletterte in das nun leere Bett. Er würde nicht auf dem Boden schlafen, sondern dort, wo er im Fall der Fälle alles im Blick hatte. Er zog den Vorhang mit einem Surren zu, warf die Schuhe nach unten, wo sie sich von selbst ordentlich hinstellten und zog dann die Beine an die Brust.

Er war nicht sonderlich müde. Er war jahrelang tot gewesen, das verdarb einem die Freude am Schlaf. Die zugezogenen Vorhänge, die Decke über ihm, all das schuf eine Enge, die ihm nun deutlich bewusst war, die immer enger zu werden schien. Severus schloss die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder, weil er die Dunkelheit nicht ertragen konnte. Der Geruch von Erde hing noch an ihm. Er hatte sich selbst sauber gezaubert, mehrfach, aber der Geruch blieb, bedeckte und erstickte ihn.  
Die Enge war unangenehm, die Wände kamen näher, er wollte den Vorhang aufreißen und sich hinaus stürzen, wollte auf dem Balkon schlafen, unter dem freien Himmel, weit fort vom Boden, von der Erde.  
Es dauerte, dann flickte er mit dem Zauberstab. Ein kleines, rot schimmernden Licht erschien über ihm und pulsierte. Es warf nur einen flachen Schein, aber er konnte alles erkennen und das reichte ihm für den Moment. Mehr konnte er sich nicht erlauben.  
Er wickelte sich in die Decke, da ihm kalt war und schloss die Augen. Er zwang sich, nicht an den Tod zu denken, nicht daran, wie um ihn her nur Erde gewesen war und ein Sarg und wie er sich seinen Weg hinaus gegraben hatte, wie ihm die Erde in der Lunge stecken geblieben war und wie...  
Als er einschlief war es traumlos, nur kalt, und in ihm dieser eine kleine Funke Wärme, dieser Tropfen Blut mit Magie genährt.

Lilly wurde davon geweckt, dass jemand sie rüttelte. Das war an und für sich nichts ungewöhnliches, da ihr Schlaf sich in aller Regel nur schwer zurück drängen ließ und jeder wusste, dass sie sauer wurde, wenn sie das Frühstück verpasste. Sehr sauer. Ungewöhnlich hingegen war, dass dabei auch noch ihr Name gerufen wurde und das Ganze irgendwie sehr dringend klang. Sie wusste noch nicht recht, ob sie dem wirklich folgen sollte. Sie hatte einen guten Traum gehabt, einen sehr guten Traum. Valerius und Imogen hatten einen Walzer getanzt, allerdings hatte Imogen einen Frack angehabt und Valerius ein Kleid. Das hatte sich geändert, nachdem er Lilly pikiert angesehen hatte und dann hatten sie beide getanzt und Imogen hatte auf dem Kronleuchter gesessen und zu ihnen hinunter geblickt. Das Bildnis von Snape hatte in einer Ecke gestanden und sich mit ihrem Vater unterhalten. „Ihre Schuld, Potter.", hatte es gesagt, mit einem abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Valerius hatte genau denselben Gesichtsausdruck gehabt und dann hatte Lilly gemerkt, dass sie träumte. Sie LIEBTE es, wenn das geschah. Träume waren so wunderbar beeinflussbar. Valerius hatte sich ihr gerade zu Knien geworfen und begonnen, ihre Füße zu küssen, als das Wecken begonnen hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen öffnete sie schließlich die Augen. Vielleicht könnte sie ihren neuen, arroganten Mitschüler ja auch wirklich in seine Schranken verweisen und ihm heute klar machen, dass sie die uneingeschränkte Königin der Schule war. Es würde lustig werden, ihn sich Untertan zu machen und Lilly hatte ihre eigene Freude an Herausforderungen.  
Albus nannte das Größenwahnsinn, aber was wusste der schon?  
Sie sah in die Augen von Igraine Illerneth. Manchmal bemitleidete sie die alten Reinblüter um ihre Namen. Aber nur manchmal. Die Augen waren groß, blau und aufgerissen. „LILLY!" Sie schüttelte sie immer noch. „WACH AUF!"  
„Ich bin wach." Sie gähnte und richtete sich auf. Fünf ihrer insgesammt zehn Weck-Michs fielen zu Boden. Die anderen fünf lagen keuchend in einer Ecke. Sie hatte beschlossen Schichtarbeit einzuführen, da sie irgendwann vollkommen K.O. Davon waren, auf ihr herum zu hoppsen.  
„Wenn es nicht wenigstens Pfannkuchentorte zum Frühstück gibt, bist du tot." Sie sagte es ganz ernsthaft.  
„Es ist der Neue."  
Das machte Lilly wach. Sie sah Igraine stirnrunzelnd an. „Die Jungs sagen, er bringt Avery um."

Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, dann sprang Lilly aus dem Bett und rannte nach unten, durch den Gemeinschaftssaal und dann wieder nach oben zu den Jungs.  
Malfoy stand neben der Tür, wie immer ein einziger lebender Augenring und blickte hindurch auf das Spektakel.  
Lilly warf ihm und seinem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen einen giftigen Blick zu. „Wie immer so nützlich wie Fußpilz, Malfoy."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah sie dann mit diesem Lächeln an, das sagte, dass er keine Angst vor ihr hatte, was sie jedes Mal wieder als zutiefst unhöflich empfand. „Er schien mir dein neues Haustier zu sein. Also darfst du ihn auch stubenrein machen." Noch ein Schulterzucken und ein Lächeln, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. „Außerdem kann ich Avery nicht leiden."

Niemand konnte Avery leiden, aber das hieß nicht, dass man ihn von einem Wahnsinnigen umbringen lassen musste!  
Lilly verbiss sich den gedanklichen Kommentar, dass das ihr Recht gewesen wäre. Sie wusste selbst, wann es genug war. Meistens zumindest. Sie drückte sich um Malfoy herum und sah dann in das Zimmer hinein. Nun, zumindest starb Avery nicht wirklich. Er hing einfach nur verkehrt herum in der Luft und wurde geschüttelt wie ein Nikolausstrumpf, aus dem man die letzte Nuss raus holen wollte. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile rot und mit weißen Flecken übersäht. Lilly konnte nicht sagen, ob er noch bei Bewusstsein war, bis sie sein Fiepen hörte, das er bei ihrem Anblick ausstieß.  
Sie seufzte. Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt. Als einziges Mitglied bei Slytherins, hatte sie diesen Job übernehmen müssen. James hatte das immer an Al abwälzen können, der war auch besser dazu geeignet. Aber was sein musste, musste sein.

„Das reicht!" Sie donnerte es mit ihrer besten Stimme heraus und betrat den Raum, von einem Selbstbewusstsein erfüllt, das sie nicht wirklich verspürte. Nun konnte sie Prince sehen, der sich auf seinem Bett an den Rand gedrückt hatte, den Zauberstab auf den Knien. Seine Augen waren vollkommen kalt und etwas war darin, etwas, das sie...sie wusste es nicht, wusste nicht einmal genau, was es eigentlich war. Vielleicht waren es nicht einmal die Augen. Sie wusste nur, dass ihr Prince mit einem Mal Leid tat.  
„Valerius?", fragte sie, diesmal ein wenig leiser und trat weiter auf ihn zu.  
Erst, als sie am Bett stand, schien er sie zu bemerken und wandte ihr den Kopf zu. Sie sahen sich an, dann blinzelte er, schien zu erwachen. „Lilly.", er sagte es ganz leise und dann schob er, beinahe zögerlich „Potter." hinterher. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Avery. Der Junge fiel zu Boden, groß und schwer. Er röchelte und schob sich an die andere Wand, aber sonst schien es ihm gut zu gehen.

Prince erhob sich. Er hatte immer noch die Kleidung vom gestrigen Tag an. Lilly fiel ein, dass er keinen Koffer dabei gehabt hatte und begann sich zum ersten Mal zu fragen, ob er nicht doch Asyl gesucht hatte. Sein Blick war kalt und beherrscht, als er sich der Gruppe zu wandte, die immer noch in den Raum hinein blickte.  
„Er versuchte mich aus dem Bett zu zerren. Offenkundig betrachtete er es als sein Eigentum. Ich reagiere nicht gut darauf, durch einen Angriff zu erwachen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn das Gesicht wie das eines bekannten Todessers ist." Es war keine Entschuldigung und es war auch keine Drohung. Nicht in dem Sinne. Aber jeder verstand den eigentlich Sinn hinter diesen Worten.  
Prince wandte sich kurz Lilly zu, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Bären. Interessant." Lilly wurde rot und blickte an ihrem Nachthemd hinunter. Sie hatte es, seit sie vier war und seitdem war es magisch immer vergrößert worden. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, wenn sie es nicht trug.  
„Nun, da Miss Potter sich sicherlich umzuziehen wünscht und dies nicht hier tun wird, gibt es keinerlei Unterhaltung mehr." Er sah kurz zum Fenster. „Dafür sollte es Frühstück geben. Guten Tag."

Lilly sah ihm nach, wie er durch die Menge und aus dem Raum glitt. Ihr Gesicht war rot und ihre Fäuste ballten sich. Gestern abend hatte sie den Kerl noch symapthisch gefunden, seine kleine Ansprache. Er hatte sie auf gewisse Art fasziniert. Nun aber... Ihre Fingerknöchel knackten und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich eine Ausdruck aus, der Unheil verkündete. Nun würde er büßen. Er würde vor ihr knien und ihr die Füße küssen. Oder zumindest den Schuh. Wer wusste schon, ob er seine Lippen genauso selten wusch, wie offenkundig seine Haare. 


End file.
